Bobcat
Bobcat The Existence of Secret Unidentified Personality The Zemo Squads learn that the existence of the name and person as well--Bobcat! They do not know him, but Big Cats and Shadow of Arc knew him a long time ago. Now what is his reason to join the Zemo Squad in the first place? He finally reveals his reason to the Zemo Squads that he has in common with the Zemo to keep their personality hidden, their face hidden, their life private, and their name being secret longer. He is only the one who has been spoken to Big Cats to keep Cat Grey out of the way of the Zemo. The Zemo never think about Cat Grey all the times because of Bobcat's doing is impressive. Bobcat's doing makes the Zemo mad The Zemo discover how they do not have times to focus on Cat Grey and others because of Bobcat kept the Zemo distracted from these important opening cases. Bobcat tells the Zemo the best way they left things unknown and let things go. He tells the Zemo the same way they did before like he just does. Zeia vs. Bobcat Zeia wants to ban Bobcat, but Bobcat makes a lot of valid points in offending Zeia in front of the Zemo Squads. Spider-Lady warns Bobcat that he breaks the rule on the agreement of the terms to join the Zemo before he does. He warns Spider-Lady and Zeia that they makes the rules that the Zemo can not do anything about it but only two can do about it. He informs them that every single member can make a rule and he does not need the rules from Zeia or Spider-Lady, period. He tells Zeia that Zeia needs to remember her past when she was little. She asks him even if he is very old before Zeia. Agent Dick York vs. Bobcat Agent Dick York gunpoints at Bobcat in front of Zeia and Spider-Lady by asking Bobcat how long he has been like this ever since. He tells Bobcat that he joins the Zemo to find the mystery woman who he is trying to find out. Bobcat is impressed to see how Agent Dick is getting involved into the part of the Zemo with the mystery woman case. Zeia asks Bobcat even if he's related to Blue Jay and Dick York. Bobcat tells Zeia that he has no idea who Dick York is. Zeia wants answers from Blue Jay about Agent Dick York and Bobcat connection to him. Agent Ada vs. Bobcat Agent Ada remembers Bobcat well and threatens Bobcat where is the woman. Bobcat's in deep trouble The Zemo Squads are facing Bobcat and asking him about the mystery woman. Bobcat points Kit and tells the Zemo to ask him because the mystery woman is connected to Kit. Rabbit and Panthera are shocked to remember the woman who they befriended a long time ago. They remembered the name of the woman--Georgianna! Category:Character Category:Zemo: Delta Squad Category:Zemo Squad Member List